


Tremulous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [854]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony visits Gibbs' house while Fornell is recuperating from a bullet to the ass on Gibbs' couch.





	Tremulous

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/02/2001 for the word [tremulous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/02/tremulous).
> 
> tremulous  
> (of persons, the body, etc.) characterized by trembling, as from fear, nervousness, or weakness.  
> timid; timorous; fearful.  
> (of things) vibratory, shaking, or quivering.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #501 Clue.
> 
> I watched the first episode of season 14 and I just couldn't help writing this.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Tremulous

“Crossword again? Need help with a clue?” Tony asked, settling into a chair across from Fornell who was still on Gibbs’ couch.

“Don't you have Tali to take care of?” Fornell grumbled.

“They tell me it's good for her to socialize with kids her own age.”

“Why are you here, DiNoetzo?” Fornell groaned. 

“Gibbs asked me to check up on you. Something about hogging his new couch and generally making a nuisance of yourself with Emily away.”

Fornell glared at Tony and then at his tremulous leg. He still couldn't put full weight on his leg and periodically it would demonstrate its weakness in this manner.

“Here. Let me help.” Tony knelt next to Fornell's leg and started working the muscles to get them to relax and start working the way they were supposed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
